Percy Jackson meets Magic
by Reesie-cup4545
Summary: It has been a year since Percy defeated Kronos and plans on having a normal life after this summer but what happens when someone needs their help? Read to find out. R&R Thanks! All Pairings- Percabeth, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and more.
1. We get a mission

**A/N: I only own what has a * next to it everything else is owned by Rick or J.K. Rowling. **

**Catherine (Carrie) Beauregard-Head of Aphrodite Cabin, Selena's cousin.**

**James Blade- Head of Hephaestus.**

**Brandon Mannor- Head of Apollo.**

Percys POV.

Prologue: Last week of camp.

Yesterday was my birthday and I am now 17. One year since I defeated Kronos and Annabeth and I got together. We really enjoy being together whether we are snuggling or can't see each other for long periods of time. I think Aphrodite was right, we are meant for each other.

I had just woken up and looked at my clock, 7:42. Well better get Annabeth up. Yea we slept together sometimes but we never did it, just slept or kissed and snuggled.

"Annabeth come on, wake up." I said lightly shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open and she just stared at me while I stared at her stormy gray eyes. One of the reasons I fell in love with her were those eyes.

"Morning Percy." She said as she sat up and stretched and then giving me a kiss.

"Morning Annabeth." I said after she kissed me.

"We should probably get changed so we can get to breakfast." She said as she crawled out of bed and went to my bathroom with the bag of her clothes that she kept here in my cabin so she wouldn't have to walk across camp to hers in her pajamas.

I had just pulled my shirt on as she walked out of my bathroom.

"Dang." She said and grinned.

"What?" I asked stupidly, although I already knew why she said it.

"I was hoping I would have been fast enough so I could see your abs." She said while walking over to me.

"What, you could just ask. You don't have to sneak around to." I said playfully.

"Can I?" she asked expectantly. I pulled up my shirt for a few seconds and then grabbed her hand just as the breakfast horn blew.

We walked into the dinning pavilion I kissed her and we went to our separate tables. I had some French toast and sausage; I had sacrificed my bacon to my dad, and some orange juice. When we were all about to head to our various activities Chiron stomped his hoof to get everyone's attention.

"Will the following campers please follow me to the big house, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, James*, Brandon*, Carrie*, Nico, Clarisse, Katie, and Pullox. The rest of you carry on." He said and then went to the big house.

"What could this be about?" I asked Annabeth as I laced our fingers together and began walking to the big house.

"I don't know, but I didn't like the look on his face. It almost looked as if he was scared and I have never seen him this afraid of anything." She said while furrowing her brow and thinking.

We all sat down in one of the chairs as Chiron began to explain when the door suddenly crashed open.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" Someone had said as they walked in. It was Thalia.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said as she hopped up and gave her a hug.

"Annabeth, I missed you." She said hugging her back.

"What are you doing back? Does Lady Artemis know you're here?" I asked.

"Well aren't we being rude today? Yes Lady Artemis knows I am here and I'm here because Chiron said there was something important that needed to be discussed." She said while smirking.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Yes well, no you haven't missed anything Thalia I was just about to start. A friend of mine is in dire need of some help and the Gods believe that this could cause a problem for us in the future if it isn't stopped now. My friend is Professor McGonagall, she is the Headmistress of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and –"

"Chiron there is no such thing as wizards or witches. They were made up when people got scared." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"Well, Annabeth, our world is supposed to be a myth. Why would you doubt that theirs is?"Asked Chiron. Annabeth just sat there and didn't answer.

"Alright. As I was saying they had a war last year with one of the most infamous wizards of all time, and won. Now however they have heard that before he died, he had raised a student, who he taught all the dark magic that he knew, too. Now that child is following in his masters footsteps. He has already begun recruiting monsters from our world, that is why you will be going to help them."

"Where is this place anyway?" Clarisse asked.

"In England, And because it is a school I will expect you to attend classes as well, to learn something new." Chiron said.

"Umm Chiron there are two things I think your forgetting. One don't they have wands? Two, how are we getting there?" Carrie asked. Wow that's pretty smart for an Aphrodite kid.

"Ahhh, yes you see I have special wands just for you. They will allow you to use what little magic that is in all demigods so that you can cast spells. As for how you are getting there, Lord Hermes has graciously offered to fly you there. And before you ask, yes Percy, you and Nico are allowed to fly there. Now they have some words that may confuse you at time but don't dwell on them. Just complete the mission. Now because it is a mission and not a quest you do not need to see the Oracle." Chiron finished.

"Umm, who's leading this mission, and should we tell them about our world?" Thalia asked.

"Well, Thalia, seeing as you have the most experience leading large numbers of people into battle, you will lead. As for telling them you will tell them after dinner on your first day of classes." He explained.

"Okay, so then where is the stuff were going to need?" Clarisse asked sounding a little annoyed.

"It's all right here." Chiron said opening an door to reveal huge trunks each a different color and initials on them. Green for me, gray for Annabeth, Silver and sky blue for Thalia and so on.

I started to open mine when Chiron said "Do not open them yet. Now please come over here so I can give you each your wands."

We did as he said, some of us sighing. He walked up to each of us and handed us a stick, and just like the trunks they were all different colors. The only difference was that our initials weren't on them.

"Alright here are some special bags that have had an expansion spell put on them by Professor McGonagall, fill them with all of your belongings, you will leave right after lunch. Your parents have all been informed that you will be on a mission, your schools, for those of you that go, have been told that you are studying abroad this year. Professor McGonagall has also informed me that they will have a brazier for you so you can keep sacrificing to the Gods. Now go pack."

We all exited and went our separate ways. I looked down at my watch. It was 10:37. Wow that was a long meeting, but very interesting at the same time. I wonder what they are like? I walked into my cabin and started packing. Within a matter of seconds all of my clothes were in the bag. I then put all of my ambrosia and nectar in as well as trophies and pictures of me and my mom and Paul. I'm gonna miss them. I then continued to pack. Just as I had gotten my money, both mortal and Godly, the lunch horn blew.

After lunch the twelve of us went to the beach where Lord Hermes would take us to England. We all got onboard and I sat next to, you guessed it, Annabeth. She was reading a book, as usual.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked.

"Chiron gave it to me, it's called _Hogwarts: A History_. He said it will come in handy." She replied, not even looking up.

"Please fasten your seatbelts we are taking off." Lord Hermes said as we started moving. I did as I was told.

I held onto either the armrest of Annabeths' hand the entire time. I guess if I wasn't so afraid it would have been pleasant. Even though I was so nervous and scared I fell asleep.

A short time later, which felt like five seconds, Annabeth was shaking me awake.

"Percy come on were here." She said as I opened my eyes.

"Fine." I replied while yawning and getting up.

I walked out of the plane and was in a field. It seemed to go on forever. There were mountains and a lake in the distance as well as a forest. Then I saw it, a humongous castle. It was at least two hundred feet tall, maybe more. There were huge wooden doors, about six towers, and a whole bunch of architectural detail, well what I could tell from what Annabeth had taught me. Then a woman about 5' 6" came out and started walking towards us. She looked to be in her sixties and she wore a long black dress looking thing, a vest, glasses and her hair was in a tight bun.

"Good Afternoon children. I hope your flight was reasonable. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Headmistress of this school." She said. We all looked at her curiously, except for Travis and Connor who were laughing at her accent.

"Is there something funny Mr. and Mr.?"She asked.

"Stoll." They both said in unison.

"Yes, well I will now call attendance. Perseus Jackson."

"Here."

"Catherine Beauregard."

"Here."

"Travis and Connor Stoll."

"Here." They both said.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Here."

"James Blade."

"Here."

"Brandon Mannor."

"Yeah"

"Katie Gardner."

"Yes."

"Pollux Vine." **(idk if that's his real last name. sorry)**

"Present."

"Nico Di Angelo."

*Grunts in response.

"Thalia Grace."

"Here."

"And Clarisse La Rue."

"Whatever."

"We do not accept that kind of response here Ms. La Rue. All questions will be answered politely. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Clarisse said through gritted teeth.

"Please grab your things and follow me." She said as she turned.

We all grabbed our stuff and followed her. She led us inside. It was amazing. There were ghosts all around floating and talking, a grand marble staircase and marble floors, Suits of armor, and more huge wooden doors. We turned right and found ourselves in what seemed to be the dining hall. There were four very long tables and one at the very back, probably where the staff sat. And then I noticed some people at the end of one table.

As we neared them Professor McGonagall said "These will be your new teachers for the next year."

When we reached the table the teachers stood up and introduced themselves.

**(I am not going to explain what they look like. If you want to know watch the movies.)**

"I am Professor Sprout, and I will be your Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff." She said

"I am Professor Flitwick, and I will be your Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw." The little man said.

"I am Professor Slughorn, and I will be your potions teacher and Head of Slytherin." He said.

"I be Professor Hagrid and I be yer Care of Magical Creatures teacher." The huge guy said.

"I am Professor Ugliano and I will teach Defence against the Dark Arts." At the mention of his name rage built up in my body. I really wanted to hit this guy. I started to walk towards him. But Annabeth ran in front of me.

"Percy stop. They can't be related. He was just a mortal." When I realized what she said was true I started to calm down but not completely.

"Well, it is 9:30 and is time for bed. By the way I am also your Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said.

She gave us some food and then led us to a room on the second floor and told us we would be sleeping here tonight and that we would be sorted into a house tomorrow along with the first years. We all changed into our PJ's and then crawled into a bed. I didn't realize how tired I was and fell asleep as soon as I laid down.


	2. Premature Explanations

Percy's POV.

I woke up the next morning and sat up to everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. Thalia just pointed her finger at me, or more specifically next to me. I turned to see what she was talking about. Annabeth had snuck into my bed last night. I gently shook her awake.

She woke up and sat up, then noticed everyone around us.

"We didn't do anything. I just had a nightmare." She explained, getting out of bed and grabbing fresh clothes from her bag and going to the restroom to change.

After we all got changed and a twenty minute walk we found the dining hall place. Professor McGonagall was waiting for us.

"Good morning children." She greeted as we walked in and began eating, after we sacrificed to the gods anyway.

After we finished eating Thalia had us go back to the room and grab our armor and weapons, although I just went along so I could be with Annabeth because I was invincible and Riptide was always in my pocket. After everyone got their armor on we went out into the field and began practicing. It was everyone for themselves. We did that all day with an hour long break for lunch and rest. After a while Professor Hagrid came out and began to watch us in fascination. A little while after he showed up to watch so did Professor McGonagall.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked at us. We all turned to her and she looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" I so intelligently asked.

"I mean why are you fighting each other like that? You could get seriously hurt." She said. Apparently she hadn't noticed the gashes that some of us had on our arms and legs.

"We do this all the time. It may seem barbaric and such but this is what we do." Annabeth replied.

"Ok. I knew you fought like this, but I didn't know it was to this extent. I want you to go clean up, it is almost sunset and students will be arriving in just a short while. I assume that Chiron gave you the trunks I prepared for you, and would like for you to change into them. If you have any trouble just ask." She said as she walked away.

Harry's Pov.

I was sleeping and still enjoying that I could sleep like normal people without the possibility of Lord Vodemort showing up in my dreams. Well I was until I was awoken by Hermione.

"Harry? Harry? Wake up. You still need to change into your robes." She said as I sat up rubbing the sleep stuff from my eyes. I looked around and, just as before I had fallen asleep, I was sitting with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who has been my girlfriend since the final battle.

"How long till we're there?" I asked as I yawned.

"About an hour I think." She said.

"Well then why did you wake me up then?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Because most of the first years haven't changed either so it could be a long wait to use the changing rooms." She explained. I opened the compartment door and sure enough there was a small line of first years already forming at the changing rooms. So I got up and grabbed my robes, kissing Ginny on the cheek as I did, and left for the changing room.

When I got back about half an hour later Ginny was standing outside the compartment.

"Hey why are you standing outside?" I asked.

"Oh one of the other prefects came to tell Ron and Hermione something." She replied. I had forgotten that Ron and Hermione were both prefects the year before we left.

A few minutes later someone I didn't recognize came out, said hello, then went off to another car.

"Well what was that all about?" I asked as we walked back in.

"We can't tell you. You will just have to find out when everyone else does." Hermione snapped, and then glared at Ron silently telling him not to tell me even though we are best mates.

"Come on Hermione, can't we at least tell them?" Ron asked gesturing to us.

"No Ronald. We cannot." She snapped at him. I wonder what the big secret is? Oh well guess we will find out.

About twenty minutes later we arrived at Hogsmede. We grabbed our trunks from the overhead racks and exited the train. When we got onto the platform we left our luggage with everyone else's and then proceeded to the threastral , drawn carriages. We all go into one and it began the walk to the castle.

We got settled at our table just as the first years began to file into the Great Hall. They reminded me of myself when I first came here. They all looked around, some with their mouths hanging open, and stared in amazement.

"You will now be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall said as they approached the front.

About forty-five minutes later they were all sorted into the houses. We had sixteen new house mates and they were very excited.

"Attention! It is wonderful to see so many of you back for another year here at Hogwarts. Now we will also be playing host to some American students this year so please welcome them." Professor McGonagall said as she gestured toward the staff room behind the staff table.

Percy's POV.

We all changed into the weird looking robes and capes. Everything I wore was a shade of green except my shoes pants and socks. Green shirt, green vest, even a green cape, there was even a logo printed on my vest. It had a trident on it, the symbol of my dad. When I was done changing I went back into the room and noticed everyone was wearing something similar with the exception of the colors. Thalia was wearing blue and silver, Annabeth had on gray, Clarisse had on red, and so on.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall came and got us and led us to, what she called, the staffroom. It wasn't much different than any other staff room except the ceilings were higher, there were weird looking machines puffing smoke.

"Now I want you to wait here for a little while. When I announce to everyone that we will have American students, walk through that door." She said, pointing to another large wooden door, although this one was still smaller than the other two, it was still big.

We were in there for what seemed like forever and when you get twelve demigods with ADHD in one room with nothing to do things happen. Let's just say it took a while for the room to go back to the way it was before.

About an hour of arguing, fighting, insulting and a couple near death experiences later we heard a voice from beyond the door make an announcement.

"Attention! It is wonderful to see so many of you back for another year here at Hogwarts. Now we will also be playing host to some American students this year so please welcome them."

We took that as our queue to go in. We opened the door and the room went silent. The four tables had a bunch of students at each one and they were all staring at us. We walked over to Professor McGonagall and stood on either side of her. She had told us earlier that we would be sorted into different houses so that we could have permanent beds and to learn more about their culture.

"Percy Jackson." Professor McGonagall said and I walked over to her. She motioned for me to sit on the stool in front of her and I did. Then she put a weird old pointy hat on my head. What was a really shocking was that it started talking.

"Hmmm, a bit of an idiot but powerful and brave. Gryffindor!" the hat said, and the table in front of me started cheering.

It pretty much went like that for everyone else too. Travis, Connor, Carrie, Thalia, Clarisse and James were all with me. Unfortunately Annabeth wasn't. She was placed into the Ravenclaw house. Brandon, Katie, and Pollux were put into the Hufflepuff house. The only one left was Nico.

"Nico Di Angelo." She said and he sat on the stool and she placed the hat on him.

As soon as she did it started screaming, "Get me off, get me off. The eyes."

Everyone was shocked and staring at him, even the teachers. Well I guess we need to explain earlier than expected. I looked at Thalia and she knew what I was thinking. We turned to the others and nodded our heads, and they understood. We all got up from our tables and walked to the front.

"We are going to tell them now." I whispered to Professor McGonagall. She only nodded.

Thalia started, "Who here has ever been to a human school?" Some people raised their hands and she continued, "Who has heard of Greek Mythology?" she asked. Only one hand was still up. It was a girl from the Gryffindor table with brown frizzy hair. Thalia continued, "Would you like to explain what they are?"

"The Greek Myths were centered around Greece about five thousand years ago. They were used to explain what happened in nature, as well as their kids called demigods. But they were just myths. They weren't real. So what does that have to do with anything?" she said.

"Shut up unless you want to rot in the underworld." Clarisse yelled at her.

"Clarisse shut up. We aren't here to start a war." Thalia commanded. Clarisse stayed quiet but still looked pissed.

"To answer your question, it's because we are demigods." Thalia said.

"That's absurd. There is no such thing." The girl yelled.

"No it isn't, and I would really stop dissing the gods before Zeus strikes you with lightning." Thalia said, getting annoyed as thunderclouds began to form outside and thunder could be heard outside.

"Oh right they are definitely real , and I'm a Hippogriff!(sp?). Prove it!" she yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back starting to get angry," I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, god of the seas."  
and with that we all started to introduce who we really were.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, god of the sky and King of the gods and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and Official Architect of Olympus."

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, god of War."

"Carrie Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrotite, goddess of Love and Beauty."

"Pollux Vine, Son of Dionysus, god of wine."

"Brandon Mannor, Son of Apollo, god of the sun, music and poetry."

"James Blade, Son of Hephaestus, god of the forge."

"Katie Gardener, Daughter of Demeter, goddess of the harvest."

"Connor and Travis Stoll, Sons of Hermes, god of travelers and most famously: Thieves." They said in unison.

"Nico Di Angelo, the King of Ghosts and Son of Hades, Lord of the underworld."

Once we all finished everyone in the room was silent and just staring.

"I said to prove it. Not give out names." The girl said.

"Fine you want your proof so bad then here." Nico yelled and pulling out his Stygian Iron sword. "_Come and serve me even in death!" _he roared and stabbed the ground causing a fissure to appear and ten skeleton warriors to pop out.

Everyone just sat there in awe. Even that know it all girl.

"Damn it Nico! Call them off!" Thalia screamed and punched him in the arm. He muttered something and they all went back into the fissure and it closed up.

"Alright then, I guess we should get back to dinner then. Mr. Di Angelo you can room with whomever you choose." Professor McGonagall said.

"I'll sit with Percy." He said as we all went back to the tables. We all sat down and ate, sacrificed to the gods, and then followed our houses to where we were going to sleep for the night.

**A/N: should I do a short chapter about Harry, Ron and Hermione asking what Percy and his friends can do or go on to something else? PM me or Review about it. Thanks!**


End file.
